Lelouch, the Sweet Scoundrel
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch tries to trick C. C. into thinking that he's a goofy simpleton so he can keep her from finding out his real emotions.


Note: Code Geass' studio is Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge and C. C. were walking around the city. Lelouch briefly got distracted by a advertisement for wedding rings. He hoped that C. C. didn't notice what he was looking at. He looked back and noticed that she saw him.

Lelouch started looking at a poster of the new Mr. Stupid film. He hoped that he could trick C. C. into thinking that he was looking at the poster this whole time. He said, "I've been looking forward to that film."

C. C. folded her arms and said, "Really?"

Lelouch replied, "The first Mr. Stupid film was so good that it makes me look forward to any sequels."

C. C. responded, "Those films live up to their name. It's just a guy with a goofy voice saying stupid things."

Lelouch was afraid to express genuine emotions around people so he pretended to be more immature than he actually was. He said, "I love dumb films. They're super cool and should win awards." Lelouch did a goofy dance.

C. C. nervously asked, "Are you okay?"

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm one of the coolest doofuses of all time. Woo hoo!" Lelouch purposely fell into a garbage can and started digging around the can for stuff to bring home.

The next day Lelouch visited Suzaku Kururugi, his best friend, at his workplace. He was hoping that Suzaku could give him advice on how to act around C. C. Lelouch said, "I need help buddy."

Suzaku replied, "Frankly you need a dozen therapists."

Lelouch said, "I've been driving myself crazy."

Suzaku replied, "Considering how many cars you've ruined while driving you had it coming."

Lelouch said, "While I was shopping with C. C. I got distracted by an ad for wedding rings. I don't know why such a thing would catch my interest."

Suzaku replied, "It's because you probably want to marry C. C."

Lelouch stubbornly responded, "No I don't."

Suzaku replied, "No offense Lelouch, but it's clear that you're crazy about her."

Lelouch said, "I love her, but I'm totally not ready to marry her."

Suzaku replied, "You're not ready to admit that you want to propose to her."

Lelouch realized that Suzaku wasn't giving him the type of advice that he wanted. He wanted advice from somebody that's more immature. Lelouch said, "You're not helping me out. I need to talk to your boss."

Lloyd Asplund walked up to Lelouch and asked, "What's going on?"

Lelouch explained to Lloyd what was going on. Lelouch said, "I don't want C. C. to think that I wanna propose to her."

Lloyd replied, "Then you gotta increase your immaturity. You should exaggerate like crazy."

Lelouch asked, "What do you mean?"

Lloyd answered, "You should keep doing goofy dances and slapstick antics. Also act like a bragging fool who says dumb things. That way C. C. will think that you're an immature simpleton that never wants to get married."

Lelouch smiled and said, "Thank you for the advice." Lelouch and Lloyd shook hands.

Meanwhile C. C. was on the phone with Empress Marianne. C. C. said, "Lelouch and I were having a good date, until he started acting like a dancing weirdo."

Marianne asked, "What made him act like that?"

C. C. answered, "He got distracted by an advertisement for a stupid film. At first I thought he was looking at the ad about wedding rings."

Marianne smiled and said, "It's obvious that he was looking at the rings advertisement."

C. C. asked, "Why do you think that?"

Marianne answered, "It's crystal clear that you two are dying to get married."

C. C. blushed and said, "That's not entirely true."

Marianne replied, "Come on future daughter. Don't you wanna be his wife?"

C. C. quietly said, "Yes."

Marianne replied, "Then tell him to stop goofing around and start getting the wedding ready."

C. C. looked a little sad while saying, "I'm not sure if Lelouch actually wants to marry me."

Marianne replied, "Pay closer attention and you'll realize that he wants to marry you."

C. C. said, "Thank you for the advice."

Marianne replied, "You're welcome future daughter."

C. C. said, "Despite being intrusive you do give good advice future Mom."

Marianne smiled and said, "You finally called me your future mommy."

C. C. sighed and said, "I've accidentally started talking like you."

Marianne replied, "How cute."

A few minutes later Lelouch danced into the house and said, "Greetings C. C. It's a crazy day today."

C. C. realized that Lelouch had a fish tank with him so she asked, "Why did you get that?"

Lelouch did a goofy smile while saying, "So I could throw it out the window." Lelouch threw the fish tank. The fish tank's water landed on a guy that was running outside.

C. C. said, "I think that we should talk."

Lelouch replied, "I'd rather dance." Lelouch started dancing around the living room. He knocked several books, a TV remote, and tons of sodas to the ground.

C. C. looked a little frustrated while saying, "Please calm down and have a normal conversation with me."

Lelouch said, "I don't feel like it." Lelouch danced to the kitchen and started putting cookies and chips on a pizza. C. C. didn't want to deal with any more of Lelouch's antics for the day so she went to her bedroom.

After eating the gross pizza Lelouch said, "My antics seemed to have distracted C. C. from thinking about marriage. However she seems to not want to deal with me anymore."

Lelouch called Suzaku. Suzaku picked up the phone and asked, "What's going on?"

Lelouch answered, "I've caused more trouble between C. C. and myself."

Suzaku asked, "What did you do?"

Lelouch answered, "C. C. wanted to have a serious conversation so I danced around and did a bunch of slapstick."

Suzaku replied, "That was a stupid thing to do."

Lelouch lightly smiled and said, "That fits in with the Mr. Stupid film series. I'm planning on seeing Mr. Stupid next month."

Suzaku replied, "C. C.'s going to give up on you if you don't start acting more genuine and less goofy."

Lelouch said, "Even though Lloyd's a charming fellow I probably shouldn't listen to his advice so much."

Twenty minutes later Lelouch opened C. C.'s bedroom door. C. C. was in her Unikitty pajamas and was laying down on her bed. Lelouch asked, "Have you started sleeping?"

C. C. answered, "No."

Lelouch asked, "Do you want to talk?"

C. C. answered, "Yes."

Lelouch said, "I'm sorry about all the slapstick."

C. C. asked, "Are you ever going to grow up?"

Lelouch answered, "I'm scared to."

C. C. asked, "Why?"

Lelouch answered, "I'm scared that you'll find out how much I love you."

C. C. said, "I'm your girlfriend so I already knew you loved me."

Lelouch replied, "But I was nervous that you would find out that one day I want us to be more than just dating."

C. C. smiled and asked, "Are you talking about marriage?"

Lelouch answered, "Yes."

C. C. hugged Lelouch and asked, "Can we get engaged tonight?"

Lelouch answered, "I'm not ready for that." C. C. growled. Lelouch gently lifted up C. C.'s chin and said, "One day I'll finally be ready."

C. C. replied, "It better be soon. I've had over fifty dreams about it. I wanna turn my happiest dreams into reality."

Lelouch said, "Maybe after my time as Zero is all done we can tie the knot." Saying that reminded Lelouch to tie his shoes.

C. C. asked, "You're still wearing shoes?"

Lelouch answered, "I like to look fancy."

C. C. replied, "It's okay that you're not ready yet, but don't act like a cartoony simpleton. I want you to be yourself, because there's nothing I love more than being with the real you."

Lelouch said, "I'll try to tone down my antics. I did so much slapstick today that I'm exhausted."

C. C. replied, "Goodnight future husband."

Lelouch asked, "What did you call me?"

C. C. blushed and answered, "I'm sorry. Marianne keeps calling me her future daughter. I accidentally started talking like her."

Lelouch chuckled and said, "How foolish of you to listen to her advice."

C. C. replied, "You listen to the Earl of Pudding so don't act like you listen to the world's best advisers."

Lelouch sighed and said, "I'm sorry. I love you."

C. C. smiled and replied, "I love you too."

Lelouch yawned and said, "This has been a tiresome day." Lelouch's eyes closed and he fell asleep on the bed. C. C. put a blanket on him and kissed him goodnight. She closed her eyes and started dreaming about a bright future.


End file.
